The Quirky Devil: Part 2
by MosuraYa
Summary: A continuation of "The Quirky Devil". A newly recruited devil joins Rias' peerage, and Izuku continues living a peaceful life with Akeno. New threats lurk in the distance, but the Occult Research Club is ready. Rated T for some swearing, a bit of violence, and a little lewdness.
1. Chapter 1

When Izuku Midoriya woke up, the first thing he noticed was the feeling of two soft things pressed against his head. He was expecting this, though, since he's been with his girlfriend, Akeno Himejima, for several months now. What he was not expecting, however, was the two of them being naked. He almost always convinced Akeno to wear clothes in bed, but not last night.

Blushing, the green-haired boy looked up at his girlfriend and voiced his concerns. "A-Akeno? Why are we n-naked?"

That stutter of his would never get old. "Because I wanted to do this. Also, you look _really_ good when you're naked."

Izuku's blush only got more intense when he felt Akeno's hand caress his backside. He was too embarrassed to form coherent words. "I-I... wha?"

His girlfriend smugly looked down at him. "What? You have a great butt."

He then looked at the clock. "Um, we should get ready for school."

Akeno pulled his arm to her chest. "Aww, we can't spend more time together?"

Blushing madly, the boy quickly replied. "I-I promise I'll spend some t-time with you later!"

Akeno's smile grew. "Alright, don't forget it."

Izuku gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I n-never would."

———————————————————————

On the way to school, their master, Rias Gremory, met up with the couple and told them that they would have a new teammate today. Izuku immediately went into a frenzy, muttering tirelessly about who their new ally could possibly be. The girls let it go on for several minutes because they still found his muttering extremely adorable.

As they walked towards the school, Izuku received the usual empty threats from jealous boys, and some flirtatious comments from the girls. Akeno slightly tightened her grip on Izuku's hand and shot a stern look at everyone around them, causing them to immediately stop talking.

The three eventually parted ways and headed to their classes. As Izuku walked down the hall to his class, he couldn't help but feel threatened by the jealous boys who were at it again now that Akeno was gone. They were stopped, however, by a familiar voice.

"Cut it out, losers. Izuku's nothing like you stupid perverts."

The green-haired boy looked behind him to see none other than his fellow devil, Koneko Toujou. "K-Koneko?"

The white-haired girl looked at him with a neutral expression as she spoke. "I'm in your class, remember?"

Even though he admittedly liked the height difference between him and his girlfriend, Izuku thought it was also nice to have a friend who was his height. "R-Right. Thanks for saving me like that."

Koneko then gave him a thumbs-up. "Anytime."

As Izuku stepped into the classroom, he felt some kind of energy, but he didn't know where it was coming from. The energy felt like that of a devil, but it was different from the energy Koneko gave off. He looked around, but he didn't see any of his other teammates besides the aforementioned girl. He looked to the front and noticed Issei Hyoudou staring at his hand, but he didn't think much of it.

Izuku heard the teacher beginning the lesson and quickly began taking notes, hoping to have enough study material for the upcoming test.

———————————————————————

The closer Izuku got to the clubroom, his anticipation grew. He was very excited to meet the new member of the Occult Research Club. He just hoped they'd be nice. He was met with a surprise when he saw Issei standing in front of the desk.

Rias looked at the shorter boy and greeted him. "Hi, Izuku. You're just in time to meet our newest member."

Issei looked behind him and was taken by surprise. "Midoriya? You're a devil?"

"Hyoudou?"

Rias smiled. "So you two already know each other, great! You don't need to be so formal with each other, though. You two are allies now. Izuku, why don't you show Issei your Sacred Gear?"

Izuku nodded and held out his arm, and the red gauntlet appeared. Issei carefully analyzed it. "Woah, that's just like mine!"

Issei then summoned his Sacred Gear. It was nearly identical to Izuku's, except it was white and blue instead of red and green. The gem on Issei's gauntlet glowed.

**[It's nice to see you again, Ddraig. Though I didn't think we'd meet under these circumstances.]**

The gem on Izuku's gauntlet then glowed.

**[Likewise, Albion. It seems we will have to get along now.]**

**[I will not promise anything, but I will try to make peace with you.]**

Both Izuku and Issei were extremely confused. "W-What's going on, Ddraig?"

The red gauntlet spoke again. **[Remember when I told you to watch out for the 'white one'? This is what I meant. However, I did not expect him to be your ally. All of my past owners fought Albion's past owners.]**

Issei looked annoyed. "You never told me about that, Albion."

**[Maybe I didn't. I've been pretty chilled out lately.]**

"You lazy old dragon!"

The others in the room couldn't help but giggle when Issei berated his gauntlet.

———————————————————————

Inko Midoriya had to work late, so this gave Akeno just enough time for what she was planning to do with her boyfriend. Her and Izuku were going to have a movie marathon.

There were four DVD cases laid on the coffee table, and Izuku carefully analyzed each one. "I-I don't know, Akeno. These look pretty scary."

All four of Akeno's picks were horror films. This was mainly because she just liked these movies, but she was also hoping that Izuku would want to snuggle with her when he got scared. "It's alright, Izuku. I'll keep you safe."

Izuku gulped. He was nervous, but at least he'd be trying something new. Akeno slowly laid down a blanket to keep them warm, because tonight was a cold night.

Movie number one was a personal favorite of Akeno's. This one was about security robots in a shopping mall becoming murderous due to a lightning strike.

Izuku's eyes widened when one of the robots shot a laser at a girl's head, causing it to explode. "O-Oh my god."

Akeno pulled the boy closer to her. "It's just a movie, it's okay."

"I-I know, but that just looked so real."

"Well, yeah. That's why I prefer these older movies. I wish they'd stop using computers for all the effects nowadays."

After the movie was over, Akeno gave Izuku a few minutes to relax. She gently ran her hand through his hair. "Are you sure you can handle this? We can stop now if you're too scared."

Izuku was scared, but he didn't want to let Akeno down. He needed to be strong for her. "N-No, we can continue."

"Alright, just let me know if you want to stop."

The second movie was one that Akeno hadn't seen in a while, but remembered enjoying. It was about a winged serpent terrorizing the skies of New York.

This movie's effects weren't as realistic, so Izuku wasn't as scared by it. What caught him off guard, however, was the film's depiction of ritual sacrifice that looked somewhat real. He leapt into Akeno's arms as he tried not to puke. She internally cheered as she rubbed Izuku's back. Thankfully, the scene didn't last long.

The movie ended with an egg hatching after the serpent got killed. Izuku wondered aloud. "Did they ever follow up on the ending?"

Akeno had a somewhat disappointed look on her face as she answered his question. "Nope. Maybe they'll remake it one day, but there's no sequel."

The next movie was Akeno's favorite of the bunch. It was about a dead rockstar who possesses a record and convinces a young fan of his to get revenge on his school bullies.

Izuku didn't like gratuitous violence in movies, so this film was more enjoyable for him. He couldn't help but empathize with the main character, but he'd never even dream of hurting Kacchan or anyone else.

The boy was fascinated by the scene where the now-undead rockstar held a concert at the school and zapped a bunch of people with his guitar.

Akeno noticed that Izuku looked a bit more relaxed after this movie. "You having a good time?"

"W-Well, this one wasn't as scary, I kind of liked it. The music was nice, too."

As the night grew darker, their movie marathon was nearly over. Akeno's final pick was a more well-known movie. It was about a killer returning to his hometown fifteen years after he murdered his sister.

"A lot of people say that this movie created the slasher genre, and I have to agree. It's exemplary of everything the genre is known for."

Izuku had no idea what his girlfriend was talking about, but he nodded in agreement. Although this movie wasn't very bloody, he still found it quite scary. Akeno noticed this and placed the boy on her lap.

He was taken by surprise when the killer sat up after looking quite dead. The killer met his match when his former psychiatrist shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. However, the body was missing when the psychiatrist looked down.

Akeno turned off the TV, retrieving the disc from the tray. She then looked at Izuku, who was tightly hugging her. "So, what did you think of our little marathon?"

"Um, those were some s-scary movies."

Akeno had a guilty expression. "Yeah. Sorry for making you go through that, I could tell you were pretty uncomfortable. I just got too excited about showing you movies, I guess."

Izuku then smiled at her. "It wasn't _that _bad, I got to spend some t-time with you."

Akeno gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, you know just what to say!"

The two decided to sleep on the couch, feeling too tired to go to their room. Izuku was laying on top of Akeno, and she was surprised to find out that he didn't weigh much. Maybe it was her devil strength.

_'If he gets nightmares, I only have myself to blame.'_

_———————————————————————_

Bet you didn't think I'd start a continuation so soon! I just couldn't resist the temptation! It feels good to write again, I was missing it.

Updates won't be as frequent as they were before, but I'm not gonna make you guys wait like, a year for each chapter.

I think I said that I didn't want to have Issei be a devil, but I changed my mind. Him and Izuku would work as a great brotherly duo.

That movie marathon scene was totally inspired by this one IzuMina fic I read earlier. When I read it, I knew what I had to do. If you can name the movies Izuku and Akeno watched, you're awesome.

Sorry for uploading this so late at night (if you're on the East Coast), but I just couldn't wait!

'Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2 but it’s slightly edited

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"I think so! I hope I'm not wrong..."

Two girls wearing white cloaks stood in front of the Midoriya household.

"If you're wrong, I won't be happy."

The other girl simply smiled as she knocked on the door.

———————————————————————

Although Izuku had adapted to the devil life fairly quickly, there was just one thing he still struggled with. Contracts. He knew how they worked, and he was always paid at least decently, but he found it quite difficult to not be a shy, stuttering mess for most of his clients. Maybe it'd help if he didn't get so many female clients.

As he stepped into the magic circle, he took deep breaths to calm himself. _'Why do I have to be so bad at socializing? Man, I wish Akeno was here.'_

When Izuku got to the home of his client, he saw someone familiar. An older woman with spiky blonde hair sat at the table. "Um, M-Mitsuki?"

The woman spoke with her back turned to the boy. "Ah, Devil. You're just in ti- Izuku?" She turned around to see the green-haired boy standing before her. She was now confused. "You're a devil?"

Now he felt guilty. "Y-Yeah, sorry for not telling you sooner."

The woman's expression softened. "It's alright. Now, you're probably wondering why I summoned you. You see, Masaru and Katsuki are out doing guy stuff, and I'm feeling pretty lonely. I was hoping you could maybe keep me company while they're out."

Izuku nodded, not wanting to let her down. "Sure, I-I can do that."

Mitsuki smiled. "Good."

The two moved to the couch as she turned on the television, hoping to find something worth watching. She eventually settled on some cheesy American movie about a giant iguana running around a city.

After the movie ended, Mitsuki sighed. "Well, that sucked."

Izuku said nothing but he nodded. If he was being honest, he was somewhat bored, but he didn't want to be rude. The woman noticed his expression and spoke up. "What's wrong, Izu? Feeling bored?"

The boy blushed at the use of her nickname for him. "Um, n-no, not really."

Mitsuki couldn't help but giggle. "It's alright, you can be honest. Hey, we should play some games!" She then took out an old game console. "I got this for Katsuki when he was younger, but he doesn't use it anymore. I like to play on it when I'm bored."

About an hour later, Izuku's lack of sleep caught up with him, and he now had his head resting on Mitsuki's lap while she gently ran her hand through his hair. _'So soft...'_

The boy awoke and quickly sat up, giving Mitsuki not much time to avoid colliding with his head. She couldn't help but notice the terrified expression on his face, and that he was heavily breathing.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Izuku looked at her, before looking away. "N-Nothing."

Mitsuki frowned, not believing him. "You had a nightmare, didn't you? Wanna talk about it?"

The boy was still looking away as he replied. "Um, it was a m-memory, it was about K-Kacchan."

The woman now looked extremely disappointed. "That little shit. I know he goes to school with you now, is he still picking on you?"

"Well, he tried, but my g-girlfriend stopped him. Now he just gives me scary looks."

_'Right, Inko said he got a girlfriend. I'm jealous of how pretty she is.'_

The woman's expression returned to a smile. "I'm glad you have someone like her keeping you safe."

"Y-Yeah."

Izuku was taken by surprise when Mitsuki pulled him into a hug. This was not a playful hug meant to tease, but a hug of maternal affection. "Listen, Izu. You're a great kid. Don't let Katsuki or anyone else get you down, alright?" She then whispered something in his ear, causing him to blush. She gave him a quick but gentle kiss on his forehead before releasing him.

She then reached into her pocket and handed him some money. "I'm supposed to pay you, right?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, this is more than enough. Thanks!"

A magic circle formed on the floor, catching Izuku's attention. "Looks like it's time for me to go."

Mitsuki was disappointed. "Aw, already? We should do this again sometime!"

Izuku waved as he was consumed by the light of the circle. "Y-Yeah."

Almost immediately after he got to the clubroom, Izuku was nearly knocked over by his girlfriend giving him a tight hug. "Izuku! I missed you! How was the contract? Did it go well?"

He hugged her back with a smile on his face. "I-It's great to see you, Akeno. The contract went well."

"You're blushing. Did something happen?"

"Well, I was keeping my mom's friend company, and she uh, she told me that she... she wishes I was her s-son."

Akeno let out a small giggle. "Hey, we should head home."

———————————————————————

When Izuku and Akeno reached their front door, they couldn't help but feel an odd energy. The boy noticed that it was just like the energy he felt when he was near the church, but a bit weaker.

_'Oh no... I hope Mom's alright.'_

Akeno looked at Izuku and motioned for him to get behind her. As she opened the door, she felt her sense of dread grow stronger.

"Oh! Izuku, Akeno! You're just in time. Come say hello to our guests!"

Inko Midoriya sat at the coffee table across from two girls wearing white cloaks. One had short blue hair with a green streak, while the other had long orange twintails. Izuku couldn't help but focus on the blue-haired girl. _'Why does she look so familiar?'_

"These lovely ladies stopped by to have a chat. They're from the church, I believe. I think they said something about seeing that Rias girl for something important."

The orange-haired girl stood up. "Hi! My name's Irina, and my friend here is Xenovia!"

The blue-haired girl then stood up and looked at Izuku. "Izuku? Is... is that you?"

The boy was confused. "Um... h-how do you know me?" Akeno said nothing, but she also wanted to know the answer to that question.

Inko smiled as she spoke again. "Xenovia was your best friend when you were little kids. You two used to be so close! Unfortunately, she had to move when you were five." The green-haired woman then took out her phone to show everyone an old picture of a six year-old Xenovia hugging a four year-old Izuku.

Akeno felt a tiny bit of blood leak from her nose at the sight of a much younger Izuku. _'Little baby Izuku is so freaking cute!'_

Irina cleared her throat. "So, you can bring us to Rias Gremory?"

Izuku and Akeno looked at each other, not knowing what these holy girls wanted with their master. Because Xenovia was apparently Izuku's childhood friend, he decided to trust them. "Y-Yes. Follow us."

———————————————————————

Rias stood behind her desk, facing the two church girls. "So, let me get this straight. You want my permission to search this area for a rogue exorcist?"

Xenovia nodded. "Yes."

"And what do you have planned for this exorcist when you find him?"

"We were told to kill him as soon as we find him. He's become far too much of a threat to be left alive."

Rias smiled. "Alright, just don't cause trouble for us, please."

Irina spoke up, reassuring the redhead. "No promises, but we'll try not to!"

Xenovia then turned to Asia, who was sitting next to Issei on the couch. "You. You're the former nun, Asia Argento, aren't you?"

The blonde girl was nervous. "Um, y-yeah, that's me." Issei gently put his hand on her shoulder.

The blue-haired girl had a stern expression. "I see. Now that you're a devil, you're aware that you've betrayed God, right?"

The ex-nun looked down, feeling guilty. "Um..."

Issei spoke up in her defense. "Look, if you came here just to insult Asia, why don't you just get lost?"

Xenovia removed her cloak, revealing a skintight black outfit with a sword wrapped in gauze. "Are you challenging me, boy?"

Issei stood up and summoned his Sacred Gear. "Maybe I am." **[DIVIDE!] **Xenovia felt weaker all of a sudden.

Rias spoke, causing Issei and Xenovia to pause. "If the two of you are going to fight, please do it outside."

They looked at each other and nodded, heading to the empty space next to the school building.

Everyone was able to get a good look at Xenovia's sword, now that the gauze was gone. It was a large blue blade with a yellow edge. "My sword is called Durandal. Maybe you don't care, but it's good for you to know what you'll be beaten by."

Issei had a serious expression. "You're damn right I don't care. It's not like you're gonna win."

Xenovia held her sword in front of her. "Enough. I'll let Durandal do the talking now."

After a lengthy battle, Issei and Xenovia were at a stalemate. Neither had landed any hits on the other, and they were getting tired. Issei looked ready to pass out when he suddenly perked up and looked at the blue-haired girl. With a smug smile, he ran towards her, dodging her attacks. When he got close enough, he gave her a quick tap on the shoulder before running away.

Izuku wondered aloud. "What's he doing?"

Koneko was not happy when she realized what he was up to. "Just a little _technique _he came up with." Her statement was laced with sarcasm, but Izuku didn't catch it.

Issei snapped his fingers, and Xenovia's outfit was torn to shreds, leaving nothing but her naked body. Izuku and Asia covered their eyes, and Koneko looked at Issei with disgust. "You stupid pervert."

The blue-haired girl felt quite embarrassed now, but it only made her want to beat Issei even more. Lucky for her, Issei was too distracted by her nakedness, as evidenced by his nosebleed. She took the opportunity and gave him a good whack with the dull side of her sword, knocking him out.

After everyone was back in the clubroom, Izuku looked around and noticed that one person was missing. "Hey, um... has anyone seen K-Kiba?"

Everyone answered negatively, not having seen the blonde knight at all today.

———————————————————————

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Feeling tired? Why don't you just lie down and let me cut you up?"

Freed Sellzen laughed as Kiba was breathing heavily. "You know, I could just shoot you right now and you wouldn't feel a thing! Isn't that just _wonderful?_"

The knight said nothing and lunged at the priest, only to have his attack blocked. "You're gonna have to try harder that that if you wanna hurt me!"

Kiba attacked again and again, but Freed was faster than him. "As I thought you're useless without those friends of yours. Maybe if I got to hurt that green kid, you'd be more aggressive."

"That's enough!" He lunged at Freed with all of his strength, and managed to knock him back a bit.

"Wow, you actually hit me! Well, I wish we could hang out more, but I gotta go. See ya!" The priest took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground, laughing maniacally as he disappeared in the cloud of smoke.

Kiba let out an annoyed grunt as he made his way to the clubroom.

———————————————————————

And so the plot begins. I find it really fun to write about Freed.

For Izuku's contract, I thought of having some random woman hitting on him, but I decided to have it be a more wholesome, touching moment with him and Mitsuki.

I decided to have Xenovia be the childhood friend instead of Irina because I just thought that'd be interesting.

The original version of this had Issei boost for some reason. In the words of the mighty AVGN, "WHAT WERE THEY THINKING?!" (I wasn't thinking at all!)

'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rias sat at her desk, facing her two newest servants. "Izuku, Issei. We'll be going on a stray devil hunt soon. I explained stray devils to both of you, though there haven't been any in the area for a while. Both of you remember how it works, right?"

Both boys nodded. Rias continued speaking. "However, this hunt will be a bit different. Normally, we're supposed to kill them, but our target for tonight is a wanted criminal, and we're supposed to bring her to justice."

Izuku tilted his head. "What's she wanted for?"

Rias' expression got more serious as she continued. "She became too powerful and she ended up killing her master as a result. She was unable to control herself with all that power, I suppose."

Issei was now scared of this criminal after hearing about her. _'What the hell?! If she became too powerful to control herself, she's gotta be like, insanely tough! I hope she's hot, though...'_

_**'Would you stop that?! All you think about are girls, girls, girls! This is a fate worse than death!'**_

_'I don't have to take this abuse from you, Albion.'_

Koneko frowned as she overheard the discussion about the stray devil. _'__Of all the strays we could encounter, why her?'_

Rias spoke again, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Alright, it's time. Let's go."

Everyone nodded as they stepped into the magic circle created by their master.

When the light from the circle faded, the devils found themselves in an empty parking lot.

Izuku was told that he'd be the one to bait the stray devil to come out. He didn't understand why he had to do it, but he didn't want to complain. He knew how powerful she was, so he was scared out of his mind right now. "Um, miss stray devil? Y-You can come out now..."

The boy was caught off guard when he heard quick footsteps, but he looked down to see that it was just a black cat running by. The cat stopped to look at him, then ran off. Izuku then heard footsteps behind him, but before he could turn around, a hand was quickly placed over his mouth.

"You know, cute boys like you shouldn't be walking alone at night. Something bad might happen."

He looked back to see a woman with a lecherous smile on her face. The woman was around Akeno's height, and had black hair similar to hers. This woman's most noticeable details, however, were her two large cat ears and her catlike gold eyes. "Hey kid. I was looking for my little sister, but I suppose you could keep me company for a bit."

The woman removed her hand from Izuku's mouth in order to feel him up. She then moved her face closer to his, and sniffed him. "Hmm, interesting. You look pretty young, but you don't smell like a virgin. I wanted to take your first time, but I can settle for less."

Izuku was too terrified to say anything. He just wanted to cry. _'__Where are you, Akeno?'_

The cat woman was about to steal a kiss from the boy when she heard footsteps. Izuku looked up to see his master and teammates. "Stray devil Kuroka, you have evaded the law for far too long. It's time for you to accept your fate. If you don't fight back, this will be easier for all of us."

If looks could kill, Akeno would be responsible for Kuroka's death. "Get your stinking paws off him, you damn dirty cat!"

The cat woman frowned. "Now that's a little derivative, don't you think?"

Izuku ran over to his girlfriend, who planted a kiss on his head and tightly hugged him.

Kuroka then looked at Koneko. "There you are, Shirone. I've been looking all over for you! Now, let's go-

"Not happening, sis. You killed our master. Do you seriously think I trust you?"

The cat woman had a smug expression. "Oh, that's all in the past. You can forgive your big sister, right?"

Koneko did not want to hear anything her sister had to say. "You can shut up, right?"

Kuroka had very little time to dodge when Akeno sent a lightning bolt her way. "Oh, so you wanna fight, huh? Well that's too bad, cause I can't stick around. Bye!" She then disappeared into the night.

Rias frowned. "Damn, I wasn't anticipating this."

Izuku felt like he had let her down. "Sorry, President."

The redhead then patted him on the head. "It's not your fault, I just didn't think she'd escape so easily."

Issei didn't say anything, but he was very jealous of Izuku. _'__Man, I wish a hottie like that cat would fondle me!' _Albion didn't have a witty remark for him, so he just loudly sighed.

Izuku and Akeno used their own magic circle to go straight to their house while everyone else went back to the clubroom.

The two were teleported to their room. They quickly began changing into their pajamas. After they were done changing, Akeno felt something softly collide with her chest. She looked down to see her boyfriend burying his face in her chest. "Izuku? What's up?"

Izuku started softly crying, causing Akeno to frown. She instinctively started stroking his hair. After a few minutes, she picked him up and bridal carried him to the bed. She kissed forehead and wiped away his tears. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

The boy sniffled, trying not to cry again. "I just... I was so scared, being touched like that by the stray devil... it was so scary..."

Akeno hugged him tightly. "Well it's all over now. I'll protect you. I always will."

After several minutes of silence, Izuku reached up to give his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Akeno pulled him back into another kiss. "Oh, that won't be enough for me, Izuku."

The boy softly giggled as he snuggled with her. _'I __don't know what I did to deserve someone so amazing, but I must've been exceptionally good in a past life.'_

———————————————————————

Shorter chapter today. Does this mean anything important? No.

I really wanted to introduce Kuroka into the story, and I figured this would be a good and interesting way to do it.

I threw in yet another "night time cuddling" scene with Izuku and Akeno because I legitimately cannot get enough of that.

'Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku woke up before Akeno, so he made his way to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth and fix his hair. About thirty minutes later, his girlfriend woke up. She looked around and didn't see the boy. "Oh man, he always gets up early."

Izuku had just finished combing his hair, when Akeno walked behind him and quickly ran her hands through his hair, reverting it to its previous messy look. The boy was caught off guard by this. "Akeno!"

The girl smugly looked at him. "Oh come on, you look _way _hotter with your hair all messy like that!" Izuku blushed, not having anything else to say. _'Well, if she likes it, then I guess it's okay.'_

After a bit of silence, Akeno spoke up. "Want me to kiss you?"

Izuku's blush grew more intense, but he nodded. Akeno pulled him closer to her as their lips connected. She got more aggressive when she felt the boy's arms wrap around her. Their kiss lasted for several minutes, when they heard Inko clear her throat. "Ahem. I think you two should head to school now."

Both teens were now blushing in embarrassment, and made their way out of the house. Akeno felt guilty as she looked at her boyfriend. "I'm uh... I'm sorry about that, I didn't think your mom would catch us."

Izuku grabbed her hand. "No, it's fine, I-I don't think we're in trouble or anything, she was just a little bothered by that."

Akeno then smiled as she walked behind Izuku with her arms around the boy, causing him to blush again. "Um, maybe this isn't a good idea, I mean, other people might-

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. In fact, I hope they see how much I love you." Akeno kissed the boy's head after her little speech. The rest of the walk to school was silent, because they had nothing left to say.

As they walked towards the school, many other students, both male and female, cried out in jealousy. This is why Izuku didn't want Akeno to dote on him in public. However, he had to admit that it felt somewhat nice to have everyone else see their love.

The green-haired boy was now used to the jealous glares he received from other males as he walked to his classroom, but they still made him quite nervous. Luckily, Koneko always showed up just in time.

When he sat down at his desk, the Perverted Trio greeted him once again. Matsuda had questions that needed answers. "Midoriya! How the hell did you get with that Himejima chick?! She's one of the most popular girls in the school! No offense, but you're like, a nobody."

Izuku frowned, though he knew the nearly bald boy meant no harm. "W-Well, I didn't do anything. She went after me, and she's um... really bold, b-but I like that." He then smiled as he continued talking about his love. "A-And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her more than anything else on the planet."

Issei was jealous, but he couldn't deny that Izuku and Akeno's relationship was extremely heartwarming. Just looking at them made him happy sometimes. The girls in the class felt the same.

Motohama adjusted his glasses before speaking. "So, have you and her done it?"

The green-haired boy tilted his head innocently. "Done it?"

Motohama leaned towards Izuku and whispered in his ear, making him blush for the third time today. "W-Well, we might've d-done it..."

The three perverted boys only grew more restless when they heard this, and they continued throwing questions at the green-haired boy.

———————————————————————

After the school day ended, Izuku was on his way to the clubroom, when he was stopped by Kiba. "Izuku. I need to talk to you for a bit, it's important."

"Sure. What's up, Kiba?"

The blonde boy had a serious look on his face. "You know how Irina and Xenovia said they were searching for a rogue exorcist?" Izuku nodded. "Well, I've decided to help them. It turns out that the exorcist they're looking for is a guy that I've got some 'business' with."

The green-haired boy wondered aloud. "Should I tell President?"

Kiba shook his head. "No, don't tell her. I don't think she'd approve of my decision. The reason why I'm telling this to you is that... I'm wondering if you'd like to help."

Izuku was conflicted. On one hand, Kiba was his friend, and he always wanted to help his friends. On the other hand, he did not want to disobey his master. After a bit of thought, he made his decision. With a determined expression, he looked his blonde friend in the eye. "Alright. I'll do it."

Kiba smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. I think it's about time for us to meet up with the others." Izuku nodded, and the two boys walked to the clubroom.

Once they got in the room, Rias walked up to the green-haired boy. "Izuku, you'll be doing a contract today." He listened closely as his master told him about his client, and stepped into the circle she made for him.

When the light faded, Izuku found himself in a darkened room. He saw a man sitting at the couch.

The man stood up, revealing himself to the boy. "You must be that devil I asked for. Nice to meet you! My name's Azazel." He reached out his hand, and Izuku shook it politely. "N-Nice to meet you too, mister Azazel."

The older man couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's politeness. "Oh, just call me Azazel. 'Mister' makes me feel old." He then held a can in his hand. "Want a beer?"

The green-haired boy shook his head. "No, I'm underage, I shouldn't."

Azazel took a sip of the beverage. "Alright, suit yourself."

Izuku looked around the room, and noticed several game consoles with stacks of games. The man noticed the boy's curiosity and spoke up. "I see you eyeing those games. Wanna play some? I got nothing else to do."

Izuku nodded, and he played several games with Azazel over the next hour. After their time was up, a circle formed on the floor to take Izuku home. He said goodbye to the man as he stepped in. The man gave off a familiar energy, but he couldn't figure out why it felt so familiar.

———————————————————————

Azazel was always one of my favorite characters, he's just so cool!

Izuku decides to get involved with Kiba's quest, because he's not one to ignore a friend in need.

'Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

"Irina. Are you sure they're going to help us?"

"Yep! I just know they will!"

The two young exorcists sat at a table in a local restaurant, waiting for the devils to arrive for a meeting they planned. Kiba soon entered and made his way to the table. After several minutes of eating with minimal discussion, Issei walked in. He informed the others that Izuku was running a bit late, but would be there shortly.

After ten more minutes, the green-haired boy finally arrived. The others were surprised to see his girlfriend following close behind him. The two sat down at the table, and the meeting began. All the others saw the kiss marks on Izuku's neck, and figured out why he was late.

Xenovia cleared her throat and began speaking. "Our goal is to track down and exterminate the rogue exorcist Freed Sellzen. Our attempts so far have been unsuccessful, so we are reaching out to you devils. Will you help us with this?"

Izuku was the first to respond. "Yes. Kiba talked to me about this yesterday, and I'm not one to ignore a friend in need." Akeno nodded, proud of her boyfriend. She didn't want to do this behind Rias' back, but the green-haired boy was more important to her.

Xenovia then looked at Kiba. "Does that mean you're on board too?"

The blonde knight nodded. "Let's just say I've got a bone to pick with that Freed guy."

The group was about to finish their little meeting, when someone else sat at the table. "I heard you guys were gonna kick some exorcist ass, and I wanted in."

Izuku looked to his right, and saw his partner in height. "Koneko?"

The short girl quickly explained herself. "I overheard you talking to Kiba yesterday. Earlier, I ran into your mom, and she told me you were gonna be here."

Izuku nervously laughed. _'I shouldn't be mad at Mom, but I kind of am!' _"Um, y-you don't really need to get involved, Koneko. I understand if this isn't really your-

"I think you're forgetting how strong I am. I could totally lift this table over my head with one hand. I'm not gonna do it, but I could if I wanted to."

If they were being honest, everyone forgot how strong the white-haired girl was. Her appearance was quite misleading, even to those who knew her well. "Right..."

Irina then broke the awkward silence that followed. "So, it seems we're all doing this! Let's start hunting tomorrow!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and finished their meals.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a small, round creature with bat wings had listened to their entire discussion. Said creature was now flying in the direction of the school.

———————————————————————

Later that night, Izuku had to do another contract, and apparently it was the same man from last time. The boy found himself on a lonely dock once he stepped into the magic circle.

"You're here! Did I make you wait too long?"

Izuku looked up to see none other than Azazel, carrying some fishing gear. He was able to get a better look at the man with the help of the moonlight. Azazel had black hair with golden bangs. Now that he was standing, Izuku saw that the man was considerably taller than him.

"Oh, no, I just got here."

Azazel smiled. "Great. In case you couldn't tell, I'm pretty into fishing. It helps clear my mind, which is necessary when it comes to my job."

Izuku was curious. "What's your job?"

"Well, you're familiar with fallen angels, right?" The boy nodded. "You see, I'm their Governor General."

Izuku looked up at the man with a surprised expression, making him let out a soft chuckle. "Don't believe me, kid? Watch this."

Twelve black, feathery wings sprouted from Azazel's back, causing the boy to back up in fear. "Woah, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. I just felt like showing off. Wait a minute... you must be that kid Raynare was talking about!"

Izuku started breathing heavily at the mention of the girl who nearly killed him. The man couldn't help but feel guilty. "Yeah, sorry about that. I only told her to watch you, but I guess she was feeling a little bold. What happened to her, anyways?"

"Um, my master turned her into a human as punishment."

Azazel stroked his chin. "Your master, huh? Interesting."

———————————————————————

Rias was not happy when Izuku had told her that Azazel was actually a fallen angel. "I-I'm sorry, Preside-

The redhead pulled him into a tight hug. "No, it's my fault for not bothering to do any research. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he just said he really wanted to look at my Sacred Gear, he told me that analyzing them is a hobby of his."

"Still, I don't like the idea of those fallen angels getting close to you."

Rias treasured moments like these, where she got to have some alone time with Izuku. Even though he loved Akeno, the redhead was still in love with him. Not only did he save her from having to marry Riser, but he was also totally her type. _'You know what? Enough waiting. I'm gonna tell him now.'_

"Hey, Izuku?" The boy in question looked up to face his master, who was now blushing. He had never seen her like this. It was almost as if she was a regular schoolgirl and not a powerful devil.

"You see, I uh... I love you!"

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by Rias' confession, which gave him a blush almost as red as her hair. "Huh?"

"I know you're already dating Akeno, but that doesn't change how I feel!" A sad expression then appeared on her face. "I might be your master, but you don't have to accept me, or anything. I just needed to get this off my chest, I guess."

Izuku felt quite guilty, but if he were being honest, he did have slight feelings for his master. She was the reason his life became interesting, and she was incredibly kind to him, even though he was just her servant. Also, he would never tell anyone besides Akeno, but he was secretly into taller girls.

The redhead spoke again. "I forgot to tell you before, but many male devils have harems. It's actually encouraged! I mean, you don't have to, but I'd be pretty happy..."

Izuku thought for a moment, and made up his mind. "Well, I... I don't see why not."

Rias was anticipating rejection, so she was pleasantly surprised when the boy accepted her love. "Oh, Izuku!" Unable to control her happiness, she picked him up and peppered his face with quick but gentle kisses.

After a little while, the redhead let the boy down. When he was about to go home, she spoke up again. "Hey, I've been wondering... can I live with you and Akeno? I live by myself right now, and it gets pretty lonely sometimes."

"Well, we can see what my mom says."

Rias had a sly expression. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I can 'convince' her pretty easily."

Izuku didn't know what she meant, but he nodded. "Good luck convincing Akeno."

———————————————————————

I couldn't resist getting Rias and Izuku together. I promise this won't devolve into haremshit, I promise!

The devils and exorcists meet, and Azazel shows Izuku his true form. What happens next? Find out next time on Dragon Ba- nevermind.

'Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Gym class was something Izuku hated when he was younger. The other kids always used it as an opportunity to show off their quirks to try and make him feel bad. It was even worse in middle school, when the teachers didn't care about enforcing the rules. He suffered several bad injuries there, including a broken leg and a few nasty cuts that took a long time to heal.

Despite all that, he enjoyed gym class at Kuoh Academy. It was much more fun when no one had quirks to bully him with. He thanked every god he could think of when he heard that Katsuki was not in his gym class. Everything was great, though Izuku wished that the girls wouldn't stare at him so much. _'Curse these tight uniforms!' _

The girls were helping each other with various exercises. Akeno had joined the class today to assist the teacher. She was supposed to be showing the other girls how to do a few stretches, but something bad happened. Unfortunately, she fainted while ogling Izuku. Her boyfriend doing stretches in tight gym clothes was simply too much for her to handle.

Later, Izuku visited Akeno in the nurse's office. He decided to eat his lunch there with her, since this was during the lunch break. When he entered the room, the first thing he did was give his girlfriend a tight hug.

The green-haired boy was very concerned. "Akeno! Are you alright?"

Hugging him back, Akeno quickly calmed him down. "Yeah. My head kinda hurts, but I'll be fine."

"Um, please don't scare me like that again."

The girl kissed Izuku's forehead. "No promises, but I'll try not to."

The boy took out his lunch and shared it with her, smiling as he got to eat alongside her. Due to them being in different grades, he never got to eat lunch at school with her, so both of them were quite happy.

After twenty minutes of casual chatting, Izuku's expression turned serious as he remembered something. "Hey, Akeno. You ready for tonight?"

The girl looked like she was in deep thought. "Tonight? Uh... right! Yeah, I kinda forgot. I'm ready, though! I should be feeling better by then."

Izuku had a determined smile. "It's gonna be a hell of a fight, but I'm sure we'll win." He then looked at the time on his phone. "Well, I need to head to class. I'll see you later."

Akeno nodded. "Yeah. See you later." As the boy was turning around, she suddenly grabbed his hand. "Wait! Before you go..." Before he could react, she pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. After nearly thirty seconds, Izuku broke the kiss, waving to her as he exited the room.

Akeno couldn't help but be proud of her boyfriend for growing more confident. Although she missed when he was always a shy, stuttering mess, she thought this was nice too.

———————————————————————

After an uneventful day at school, Izuku was making his way to the back of the building. He didn't have any devil work to do today, which made things a lot more convenient for him.

Kiba and Xenovia were already there, waiting for him and the others. The blonde knight was polishing his sword, and the blue-haired exorcist was looking at her phone. After a bit of small talk, Issei and Koneko arrived, with Akeno following close behind. The green-haired boy walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a gentle hug, which she returned.

"Akeno! Are you feeling better?"

"I am now that you're here."

All the others watched the couple for a bit, before getting serious again. Kiba cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, we're all here. I think it's time we begin searching."

Izuku sheepishly raised his hand. "Kiba, where are we going to first?"

The knight thought for a bit before answering him. "Well, I was thinking we could start by searching around the church. Freed's an exorcist, after all."

Everyone nodded, satisfied by his response. They made their way to the front of the school and began heading to the church from there. Along the way, not much was said besides a bit of small talk to ease the tension. It was clear that everyone was quite nervous.

With a concerned voice, Izuku spoke up again. "Hey guys, do any of you feel like we're forgetting something?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Not really."

"Nah."

"I don't think so."

The group walked for several minutes, before they were stopped by something that made their blood run cold. A man was lying against the wall of the church, and he had a gaping wound in his stomach.

Izuku quickly walked over to the man. "Hey, are you alright?"

Coughing up some blood, the man shakily replied. "No, I'm not alright! Th-This crazy guy came out of nowhere, and he just... took out a sword and uh, right in the stomach! Oh god, I think I'm gonna die soon... this hurts so much..."

"Just hang in there! What did this guy look like?"

The pained man's expression softened as he thought. "Well, he had this weird cloak, and he had white hair that went down to like, his chin, I think. What stood out the most were his red eyes. It was like... it was like I was looking into the eyes of death itself."

Kiba chimed in. "Where'd he go?"

The man pointed to the forest around the church. "Uh, he kinda just disappeared into that forest, though I didn't see exactly where he went. I think he threw down a smoke bomb, or something."

Izuku gave him a thumbs-up. "Thank you so much! You've been very helpful." He then looked back at his friends. "One of you, please call an ambulance for this guy! I left my phone at home." Xenovia nodded and quickly took out her phone, dialing the emergency number.

The group then made their way into the forest. To cover more ground, they split into two groups of three. Izuku, Akeno, and Xenovia searched the west, while Issei, Koneko, and Kiba searched the east.

Koneko heard some rustling nearby, so she quickly led her group in the direction of the sound. She and the others were disappointed when they found nothing.

Things weren't going well on the other side, either. Izuku had also heard a sound, but did not find anything. However, when he was making his way back to his group, he felt a hand cover his mouth. He looked up to see none other than Freed Sellzen looking down at him.

The crazed exorcist had a wicked smile on his face. "Awww, you came all the way out here to see _me_? I'm so happy, I could just _kill you_!" He took out his gun and pressed the barrel against Izuku's head. "Don't think I forgot about last time, you shitty devil! I'm gonna make sure you feel every single bit of pain I can give you!"

"Not on our watch!"

Freed looked up to see the other five devils. "Oh, let me guess. This is the part where the hero gets saved by his friends because plot armor, huh? Well this is real life, so that ain't happenin', losers!"

The white-haired exorcist began to laugh, but he was interrupted when a rock collided with his face. He looked at Koneko, who held another rock in her hand. "You little bitch! How many times are you gonna throw things at me?!"

The short girl's expression remained neutral. "Oh, I don't know, maybe about six or seven more times. I'm not sure though."

Having had enough, Freed lunged at the group of devils, conveniently forgetting about Izuku. The green-haired boy whispered something into Issei's ear, and the brown-haired boy nodded.

Issei raised his gauntlet and ran over to Freed, giving him a good punch in the face. The gem on the gauntlet then glowed. **[DIVIDE!]**

The exorcist attempted to shoot Issei, but he had an unusually difficult time lifting his gun. "What... what the hell did you to do me?!"

With a smug expression, Issei explained his actions. "You see, this gauntlet allows me to reduce your strength, but not by much. That's where Izuku comes in. He did that boosting thing and gave me some of his power. Because of that, I can take away much more of your strength."

Izuku suddenly remembered something, and spoke up. "Guys, wait a minute. Where's Irina?"

All of the other devils facepalmed. They felt really bad for forgetting about her. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Wait for me!"

The orange-haired exorcist ran up to the devils, panting. "I'm... here..."

Xenovia was relieved to see her friend, though she felt guilty for being so forgetful. "Irina, it's good to see you. We're really sorry we forgot about you, we just got caught up in our little hunt."

Irina smiled. "Oh, that's fine! I'm just glad I made it in time!" She then looked at Freed, who was lying on the ground, staring at the devils. "Is he the guy we're after?"

The white-haired exorcist angrily replied. "Yes, yes! I'm that guy you were sent to kill. Just get it over with, already!"

Koneko kicked him in the face. "Shut up."

Freed was sick and tired of this, but he could not retaliate. "You're lucky I'm powerless, cause if I could actually fight, you'd be beyond dead right now!"

"You will hurt none of my servants under my watch."

Everyone looked to their right and saw a familiar magic circle on the ground. "President!"

Rias appeared with a concerned expression. "Hey. Are you all alright?"

All the others nodded, making the redhead let out a sigh of relief. She then sternly looked at Freed. "So you're the exorcist who's been causing trouble around here. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I've actually got a lot to say, I-

"That was a rhetorical question."

Xenovia then walked over to the exorcist, holding her sword above his chest. She then looked at Rias, awaiting the redhead's permission. She nodded, backing away to give the blue-haired girl some room. "Freed Sellzen. This is... the end." With that, she plunged her sword into his heart, killing him instantly.

Irina spoke up in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, I guess our work here is done. I suppose it's time for us to go, huh?"

Xenovia nodded. "Yes, we should be going now. We hope to see you again one day, devils." After saying their goodbyes, the two young exorcists walked away.

Rias then turned to her servants. "While I'm glad that you helped them kill that Freed guy, I'm still very disappointed in all of you. You went behind my back and did this. I thought you were better than this. Especially you, Akeno. You're the last person I expected to do something like this."

The others all looked down in shame as Rias kept talking. "However, because you ultimately did something good, I will not punish any of you. Despite that, I want you all to think about this and how you could avoid it in the future. Am I understood?"

The other devils all nodded as they stepped into a few magic circles formed by their master. Kiba and Koneko had their own circles while Izuku went with Rias and Akeno. The redhead's expression softened as she spoke once more. "Let's head home and rest. You've all earned it."

———————————————————————

Akeno decided to take a shower, leaving Izuku and Rias alone in the boy's room. The redhead took advantage of this opportunity and lied down with her arms around him.

Izuku was a bit confused. "Um, President? I-I thought you were mad at me."

Rias had a small smile on her face. "Nope! It's impossible for me to stay mad at you." She then whispered in his ear. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're my favorite servant."

The green-haired boy blushed. "Uh, why am I your favorite?"

"Well, you're smart, you're brave, and you're extremely cute. You're like a little brother I can date."

"Huh?"

The redhead continued explaining her feelings. "I've always wanted a little brother, but I think Mom and Dad already had their hands full with my older brother and I. Because of that, it was a dream come true when you showed up. At first I just wanted to dote on you because I found you cute, but after we beat Riser, it turned into full-on love."

Izuku hugged Rias back. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Are you sure you're fine sharing with Akeno?"

"It's better than not having you at all, so I can deal with it."

The boy simply smiled as he snuggled with the redhead. After a few minutes, Akeno entered the room, finished with her shower. "You know, Izuku, you could've showered with me."

Izuku slightly frowned, feeling guilty. "I know, I'm sorry." He then smiled as he patted the empty space on the bed to his right. "Hey, come cuddle with us."

The black-haired girl nodded as she lied on the bed, her chest pressing against the back of Izuku's head. The boy blushed when he realized she was wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

Although the concept of having two girlfriends was foreign to the boy, he couldn't deny that he loved both girls a lot, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

———————————————————————

Ding dong, Freed is gone.

Fun fact: I actually forgot about Irina, so I decided to have a little fun with that. I feel kinda bad for not including her much, but I always found her somewhat forgettable.

Fun fact number two: I'm supposed to be watching _Leviathan _right now, but I simply cannot fight the urge to write. I think _Leviathan _is the best out of all the late 80s underwater sci-fi/horror movies.

'Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Izuku was confused would be an understatement. Katsuki had went after him again as he was exiting the school, though it was for a different reason this time.

"Deku!"

The green-haired boy slightly jumped upon hearing his nickname, fearing a punch or a shove. What he got instead was his former friend asking him an interesting question.

The blonde boy slightly looked away with his default expression of mild anger. "Hey, Deku. What do you do when a girl's tryin' to get into your pants?"

Izuku was expecting several things from his former friend, but this was not one of them. "Um... what?"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes. "You got water in your ears, or somethin'? I think I made myself clear."

The green-haired boy wasn't very nervous anymore, now he was just caught off guard by the odd question. "N-No, I heard you. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me something like that."

"You're the one with the girlfriend, so you should know."

"Maybe, but why are you even asking this?"

Katsuki frowned slightly. "I think there's a girl tryin' to get into my pants, so I'm wonderin' what I should do."

Izuku had to resist giggling. _'I guess Kacchan thinks I'm some sort of girl expert. I suppose I should help him out, though.'_

"Well, do you like this girl?"

"Nope. I don't even know her, she just keeps tryin' to talk to me."

The green-haired boy would have definitely laughed if he were having this conversation with anyone else. _'So blunt! Well, that's Kacchan for you, I guess...'_

"So, what do I do? I know you aren't stupid."

"Uh... kindly reject her, I guess? I'm not really good with this."

The blonde boy's expression grew angrier. "What do you mean you aren't good with this? I'm sure you didn't get a girlfriend by bein' stupid like this."

"He got a girlfriend by being an amazing person, unlike you."

Katsuki turned around and saw none other than Akeno glaring at him. This was the usual routine at this point, so he just grumbled and walked away. He would never admit it, but he felt intimidated by the black-haired girl.

Akeno gently hugged her boyfriend. "You good?"

Izuku returned the hug happily. "Yeah. He was actually asking me for girl advice, though I was having a hard time telling him anything helpful."

The girl giggled upon hearing this and pat his head. "You're so cute when you're honest."

"I'm always cute according to you."

"Well, that's because you are!"

The two walked in a comforting silence for a bit. Akeno then remembered something and told Izuku. "Hey, President said that we'd all be doing something fun later, I wonder what it could be..."

The boy stroked his chin. "Yeah, I wonder."

———————————————————————

Rias was unusually silent as she led her servants to the back of the school. When asked what was going on, she simply responded by saying it was a surprise.

After a few more minutes, they made it to the back of the school, where all the gym classes played outdoor sports. Fortunately for them, the pool was not being used. Unfortunately for them, the pool was extremely dirty after not being used for a while.

The redhead turned around to face her servants with a smile on her face. Using her devil powers, she took out pool cleaning gear from seemingly nowhere. "Alright. My friend, the student council president Sona Sitri, has asked us to clean the pool."

Most of the others were fine with this, but not Issei. "What?! Why should we clean this?! We're not the ones who run the school!"

"She said that we can use the pool as much as we want if we clean it."

Issei looked like he was thinking deeply for a second, before he became very happy. "Yeah! Clean! Let's clean!"

Koneko realized what was going on in the brown-haired boy's head, and shot him a menacing glare. "Pervert."

Rias couldn't help but giggle at her servants' antics. It might be wrong for a devil to think this, but she felt blessed to have such great servants. She handed pool cleaners to her servants, and the last one went to her. She considered herself a good master, so she always helped her servants.

For the next half hour, Rias and her servants cleaned the pool as best as they could. Issei had a lecherous smile the entire time, as he was imagining the girls in swimsuits. Izuku and Akeno were trying to be subtle in their efforts to flirt with one another, but everyone else knew what they were doing. Koneko, Kiba, and Asia all did their work with small smiles, which was rare for the white-haired girl.

After half an hour of hard work, Rias used her magic to fill the pool while the others relaxed on some nearby lawn chairs. There weren't enough chairs for everyone, so Izuku and Akeno shared one. They were going to do it anyways, but this made it easier.

After the pool was full of clean water, the redhead turned around to face her servants once more. "Alright, I think it's time we get changed and swim as much as we want!" The other devils cheered in unison as they made their way to the locker rooms.

In the girls' locker room, Rias and Akeno were having a heated debate over none other than their boyfriend.

"Izuku should go on a date with me."

"No, he should go on a date with _me_!"

"Why do _you_ want to take him on a date so badly?"

"Um, because I love him, and I want to do something nice for him."

"You've already been on a date with him. I should get this one, it's only fair!"

Koneko and Asia watched on as the other girls bickered tirelessly. The blonde girl was quite nervous. "Uh, Koneko? Should... should we stop them?"

The shorter girl wasn't fazed at all. "Let them fight."

Things were much calmer in the boys' locker room. The three boys of the peerage were simply listening to the girls argue. Izuku slightly blushed when he realized what they were arguing about.

Issei patted the shorter boy on the back. "They're fighting over you, aren't they? Man, I'm so jealous of you!"

Izuku had a slightly uncomfortable expression. "Eh, I love them both a lot, but I wish they wouldn't do this so much."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Kiba didn't have anything to say, so he just watched on in amusement.

Fifteen minutes later, all of the devils were done changing and emerged from the locker rooms. Rias and Akeno immediately walked over to Izuku and attempted to seduce him with their skimpy swimsuits.

"Hey, Izuku! Do you like my bikini? Pretty hot, huh?"

"Mine's better, right?"

The short boy was embarrassed by their flirting, but he thought both girls looked extremely attractive in their swimsuits. "Um... uh... y-you both look great!"

Rias and Akeno high fived, then they did something that nearly caused him to faint. The girls kissed his cheeks at the same time, making him blush deeper than ever before.

Koneko cleared her throat, getting the attention of the boy and his girlfriends. "President, with all due respect, quit being lovey dovey and let's start swimming."

Rias nodded, and quickly got into the pool. Akeno was about to dive into the deep end when she felt her hand being gently grabbed. She looked back and saw Izuku, who was looking at the ground with an slightly embarrassed expression. "Um... I... uh... I-I can't swim!"

Akeno was surprised for a second, but she smiled when she realized what she would get to do. She hugged her boyfriend and stroked his hair. "Oh, that's alright. I'll teach you how to swim."

The black-haired girl slowly helped Izuku get into the pool, gently holding him as they got in. The green-haired boy held onto her tightly, afraid that he might drown if he let go.

Akeno recognized his fear, and talked to him in a soft voice. "Hey, it's alright. I promise I won't let you go. You're safe with me, okay?"

Izuku nodded, and loosened his grip on his girlfriend. "A-Alright."

———————————————————————

"Keep it up, Izuku! You're doing great!"

It took some getting used to, but swimming was much less scary to the green-haired boy now. It helped a lot that Akeno was there to teach him what he needed to know.

He was currently practicing swimming with his legs, and his girlfriend held his hands tightly to make sure he didn't drown. Just doing this with her was enough to make his day, and his happiness was shown clearly by the large smile on his face.

Akeno wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, so she ended up bumping into the wall of the pool behind her. Izuku wasn't paying attention either, so he was now pressed against her. Neither of them disliked this, though.

The green-haired boy rested his head on his girlfriend's chest and said something that made her heart flutter. "Akeno... thanks for always being there for me. I love you."

Even though they've been dating for some time now, Akeno would never get tired of hearing those three words. Every time Izuku told her he loved her, she only fell more and more in love with him. "I love you too, Izuku. You're the best."

At this point, everyone else had stopped what they were doing and they were watching the couple. Rias and Issei were both jealous, but they didn't want to ruin a touching moment like this. The others simply watched on, happy for their friends.

After everyone went back to swimming, Rias approached her black-haired friend with an offer. "Akeno, I came up with something to help us decide who gets to take Izuku on that date."

"Oh? What is it?"

Rias had a determined smile on her face as she explained. "Well, we should have a race. First one to touch the other wall and come back here wins. You up for that?"

Akeno turned to Izuku. "Hey, are you gonna be alright swimming on your own?"

The green-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. I think I got the hang of it now."

The black-haired girl turned back to Rias. "You're on. I won't go easy on you."

Izuku felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around to see Issei. The brown-haired boy whispered into the shorter boy's ear. "Hey, Izuku! I need you to boost and then transfer the energy to my eyes. Don't ask why, just do it!"

The green-haired boy was confused, but he summoned his gauntlet and did as the taller boy told him. With a large smile, Issei dove deep under the water. Koneko looked at the brown-haired boy with an annoyed expression, as if she knew what he was up to.

Izuku looked at his girlfriends who were starting their race. He couldn't help but notice that they were very fast swimmers. After a very close race, Rias managed to win by just under a second.

The redhead swam over to the green-haired boy and hugged him from behind. "Izuku! We get to go on a date! Isn't that great? How's tomorrow at four? Is that a good time for you?"

Izuku nodded, and Akeno slightly pouted. The boy held her hand and smiled at her, causing her to feel much better instantly.

Rias and her peerage continued hanging out in the pool for the next few hours, and it was almost like they were normal teenagers and not devils.

———————————————————————

"Who writes fanfiction at 2 in the morning?"

"OH BOY 2 AM!"

I've had this pool scene on my mind for a while, so it's great that I finally got around to writing it.

Having all that fluff between Izuku and Akeno makes my heart feel unbelievably good.

'Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku hadn't been on a date in a while, so he was feeling a bit out of his element. However, he did want to get to know his master more, so he wasn't against the idea of going on a date with her. He just felt somewhat bad for leaving Akeno at home, but he'd make it up to her later.

The green-haired boy was currently waiting at the gate of a nearby amusement park, which he didn't know existed until it was brought to his attention. He wasn't a big fan of rollercoasters, but it looked like there were plenty of other things to do.

He took a look around and saw many other couples, and he felt underdressed. His outfit of choice was a blank t-shirt and shorts, which was his basic outfit outside of school. Rias insisted that casual wear was perfectly fine, but he couldn't help but feel like he was in the wrong.

After some more contemplation, Izuku's attention was grabbed by his red-haired date calling out to him. "Izuku! I'm here!"

Despite the fact that they were now living together, Rias told him to go before her. He didn't really know why she wanted that, but he followed her orders. The redhead was now walking towards him with a large smile on her face.

Izuku was slightly embarrassed when his master decided to hug him, but he didn't care that much. He was just happy to be here with her. After looking at a map that the boy grabbed, the two decided to go on one of the smaller rollercoasters first. He wasn't much of a thrill seeker, but he was willing to compromise with his girlfriend.

As they got into the cars, Rias noticed that Izuku was slightly trembling, and she gently stroked his cheek in order to calm him down. The green-haired boy smiled at her as he held her hand. The other passengers said nothing, but the display of affection was quite heartwarming to them.

After the ride was over, Izuku was feeling better. The rollercoaster wasn't nearly as scary as he thought it would be, and he actually thought it was quite fun. The couple then went on several similarly-sized coasters.

After going on a few more rollercoasters, Rias and Izuku wanted to get something to eat. The green-haired boy chose chicken while his master got a burger. While they ate, they decided to chat a little.

"I didn't know this park was here."

The redhead smiled triumphantly. "Neither did I, but I did some research and I found it. You having a good time so far?"

Izuku smiled at her again. She'd never get tired of that big, adorable smile of his. "Yeah, I'm loving it. It's really nice here."

The two continued eating and chatting about various things until they finished their meal. After that, they looked at the map again, not knowing where to go next. After a bit of thought, they agreed on the merry-go-round.

Once they climbed up onto their seat, Rias and Izuku got comfortable. The green-haired boy sat in the front while the redhead sat behind him, hugging him tightly. He had a slight blush caused by her chest being pressed against the back of his head, but he didn't mind.

After the ride, the couple happily walked around while holding hands. Everyone around them could easily tell that the two were absolutely lovestruck.

Rias spotted a haunted house attraction close by, and excitedly led her boyfriend to it. If Izuku were being honest, he did _not _like haunted houses. However, he would do it for the redhead.

Izuku and his girlfriend walked through the haunted house, tightly holding hands. The green-haired boy was easily frightened by just about everything the attraction had to offer, while Rias pointed out how fake everything looked.

After they walked for a bit longer, their path was blocked by someone in a cheap monster costume that looked like something from a movie Akeno showed him. The boy let out a high-pitched scream and jumped into his master's arms. Rias was strong, so she didn't mind holding her boyfriend.

The person in the costume stopped walking to ask a question. "Midoriya? Gremory? You two came here?"

Izuku was a bit less scared now that the actor was breaking character. "Um... h-how do you know us?"

The person removed the head of the costume, revealing a familiar brown-haired girl from the school. "Murayama?"

The brown-haired girl sighed. "Yeah, I work here part-time, so I can have a bit of pocket money. Don't tell anyone about this, please! It's kinda embarrassing..."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Rias said nothing, but she also nodded, still holding Izuku bridal style. Murayama put the costume head back on as she continued her attempts to terrorize the guests. Unbeknownst to the couple, the brown-haired girl had taken a picture of them. She wasn't going to use it for anything, she just thought they were extremely cute together. She secretly wished she could hold the boy like that, though.

After the haunted house, Rias and Izuku decided on something much more relaxing. The redhead noticed the large ferris wheel near the park's entrance. A date on the ferris wheel was a staple of romance stories, so she knew she had to do this with the green-haired boy.

As their cart went higher, the two got a great view of a nearby city. It was now nighttime, so all the buildings looked pretty with their lights on. After a bit of silence, Rias spoke softly. "I'm glad you came into my life, Izuku. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Izuku blushed, but he responded while looking the redhead in the eye and holding her hand. "I-I could say the same for you. You've made my life a lot more interesting."

Their faces got closer together, and before they knew it, their lips connected. The pair stayed like this for the next minute, only breaking the kiss to breathe. After their kiss, a fireworks show started somewhere in the park, and the two spent the rest of the ride watching the fireworks go off.

———————————————————————

Once they got home, Rias told Akeno all about her date with Izuku, causing the black-haired girl to cry out in jealousy and hug her boyfriend. "Izuku! That's so romantic! You gotta take me on a date like that sometime!"

The boy let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, I will. I promise."

Izuku and his girlfriends were lying in bed, since it was quite late. The boy was about to fall asleep, when he felt a hand go up his shirt. "A-Akeno?"

The black-haired girl kissed his neck. "Rias got to have you all day, so I should get to have you tonight."

The redhead kissed the boy's cheek. "Maybe, but we're going to have to share."

Izuku's face turned bright red when he realized what the girls wanted to do with him. Despite his embarrassment, however, he was not against the idea of both girls having their way with him.

_'They're gonna keep me up all night, aren't they?'_

_**'It seems that way, partner. Good luck, you'll need it.'**_

_'Ddraig! Don't turn your back on me now!'_

**_'Sorry, but I've got some important business regarding sleep. I'm glad your life is so mundane, I didn't get to sleep much in the past.'_**

_'I wouldn't call my life mundane, but alright...'_

Ddraig didn't continue the conversation, because he was already fast asleep, which was something that Izuku would not get to experience tonight with the now-naked girls touching him all over. At least there was no school tomorrow.

The green-haired boy couldn't help but smile as he looked at his girlfriends. He felt unbelievably lucky to have them in his life. "Girls, I love you."

Rias and Akeno cried out in happiness as they kissed their boyfriend, ready to begin a long night of love.

———————————————————————

And that concludes _The Quirky Devil Part 2_. Yeah. This is the end. I'm sorry to those who wanted more action, but this is how it ends.

The main reason I'm ending it here is lack of motivation. I don't wanna leave you guys hanging, so I think it's better to have an actual ending before I truly want to stop writing. School's also starting pretty soon for me, so I don't wanna have to do this while paying attention to school.

I'll probably write more stories in the future, but don't expect a 'part 3' for this. I don't see a reason to keep it going.

Peace out!


End file.
